


just one touch

by kadma



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Size Difference, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Nia grins as she brushes her lips against Alexa’s ear, so close and so strong that Alexa can smell her thick perfume and that warm scent that is just Nia.“What’re you gonna do to me?”Written for #11 in theShakespeare Quote Prompt Table.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps." - Much Ado About Nothing
> 
> (sort of inspired by [this adorable, irrelevant video](https://vimeo.com/166680264))

Nia touches Alexa’s hair a lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot. Alexa tucks a strand behind her ear; Nia plucks it loose and wraps it around her finger, eyeing the way the colours blur into one another.

“Uh, babe?” Alexa struggles with the talking part of things, like keeping the irritation out of her voice. She’s not mad. She’s just a little… unsettled. Okay, she’s kinda creeped out. It should be endearing, and it is, but it’s also kinda weird.

“Hmm?”

“Why do you do that?”

Nia smiles. It’s a smile that always looks a little hungry, a little menacing. It’s not her fault. She was born with power in one hand and a self-assured fire in the other. Alexa gets it. Hell, there are times, like when Nia’s gorgeous eyes are looking up from between her thighs, and she smiles like that... there are times when she _loves_ it.

“You know I can’t keep my hands off you,” Nia purrs, “and, well, your hair is gorgeous. You’ve already done blue. I think purple’s next.”

Alexa bats her hand away, turning around and placing a quick kiss on Nia’s cheek. Just like that, that discomfort in her mind melts away and there’s a prickly kind of affection brewing in her stomach. It’s a new sensation. She’s not used to caring.

“I love you, but even you don’t tell me what to do,” she teases.

“It’s a suggestion.”

“Didn’t sound like it.” Alexa pulls back, beaming, and a flicker of amusement dances across Nia’s face. “Sounded like you were being rude.”

Nia chuckles.

“And what if I was being rude? What then, little girl?”

If anyone but her gorgeous girlfriend called her that demeaning, repulsive phrase, Alexa would knock the teeth out of their mouth. But when Nia says it, murmurs it really, with that quiet confidence that’s broken apart other girls, a shiver of desire ripples through Alexa’s whole body.

“Maybe, just maybe, I’d have to do something about it.”

Nia stands. She towers over Alexa, a modern-day Amazonian beauty in her tight-fitting jeans and loose lilac button-up. Alexa swallows, but she can’t look away; Nia’s gaze has her trapped, has her heart fluttering and her tongue dry.

With an effortless movement, Nia picks up Alexa and places her on the table. She grins as she brushes her lips against Alexa’s ear, so close and so strong that Alexa can smell her thick perfume and that warm scent that is just Nia.

“What’re you gonna do to me?”

Alexa squeezes her thighs together, grey yoga pants suddenly feeling too restricting. They’re at work, for God’s sake: the Performance Center might be winding down this late in the evening, but there’s still enough staff around that any one of them could walk in and catch them–

“C’mon, Bliss, you started this. Don't back out on me now."

Alexa clears her throat.

“Y-Yeah, well… I’m not losing this one to you, if that's what you mean.” Her voice gains power, momentum: she straightens her back and meets Nia’s intensity with a challenge of her own.

Nia captures her lips in a quick, soft kiss, her actions opposing her words. Alexa breaks the touch, despite Nia’s growl of protest and those thick fingers curling into her hair.

“What’s the matter? Scared of a little touching?”

“No. No, I’m not.” As if to demonstrate, she runs her hands along Nia’s neck, sweeping back her cocoa-brown curls and placing delicate pecks along her collarbone. She glances up to catch Nia sighing, her lips pressed together in an attempt to keep quiet. “God, your skin, babe… it’s so soft.”

If Alexa didn’t know any better, she’d say Nia’s skin is warming up, a delicate glow colouring her cheeks; but this is Nia she’s teasing, Nia she’s riling up, and Nia doesn’t blush. So, she reaches for Nia’s hands, now resting at the nape of her neck, and pulls them into her lap, lifting each finger to her lips and kissing the tip, looking at Nia’s increasingly dusky eyes the whole time. It’s getting to her. She’s shifting on her feet; she’s swaying, like all of a sudden her knees are too weak to support her power. It’s really fucking hot.

Alexa intertwines their fingers.

“Did I prove my point? Nobody tells me what to do.”

Nia turns her back, striding to the locker room door, dragging Alexa with her as if she’s forgotten they’re joined at the hands. But Alexa’s complaints dry up as her heartbeat increases; she hears the lock click into place. Nia greets Alexa with a smoulder before curling her lips into a smirk.

“Oh, baby, you’ve got a lot of proving left to do.”


End file.
